This invention relates in general to furniture and, in particular, to a crib which is positionable in the corner of a room.
More specifically, but without restriction as to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described herein for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to a crib to be positioned in the corner of a room and which has a crib canopy appearing to be freely floating in the room corner above the crib. The crib includes a storage area with shelves and drawers for maintaining baby necessities close at hand, as well as a receptacle for including a cassette player carried in a position to permit music from the cassette to be directed from the crib. A series of picture holders are positioned along the two side walls of the crib which engage or are supported adjacent the walls of the room, to enable such things as photographs and drawings to be removably displayed therein.
As is known to those who have or who have had children, a crib is a convenient if not indispensable piece of furniture for safely protecting a baby both when the baby is sleeping, and when the baby is awake. To this end, a crib is constructed to properly support a baby when resting on the crib mattress, and to protect the baby as it grows and begins to sit and stand. In addition, a crib functions as a convenient place to change a baby's diapers, eliminating the need for a separate dressing table, and provides a safe playground where a baby can entertain itself during the day between feedings.
To these ends the present invention provides a unique space saving and aesthetically pleasing corner crib which includes storage facilities for baby supplies, and provides a safe environment in which the baby can sleep and entertain itself while awake.